


Sector 28

by FabiiV



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood and Torture, M/M, Psychological Torture, Voodoo doll
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Él no debía estar ahí, no hizo nada malo, a lo largo de su vida siempre intento ser una buena persona; amable, humilde, fiel. Entonces ¿Por qué le está sucediendo esto? ¿Acaso fue tan malo en su otra vida?

No tiene sentido.

Nada más hace una hora estaban tomados de la mano, riendo y caminando por la vereda como toda una pareja de enamorados, ¿Cómo terminó así? No recuerda.

Cha Hakyeon sabe que estar atado a una mesa le traerá mucho dolor por cómo su querida novia Chae Rin toma, entre otras herramientas, un bisturí.

Las fuertes ataduras en sus muñecas y tobillos no lo dejan moverse por lo que le es imposible evitar el bisturí aproximándose a su piel, penetra su hombro haciendo un corte justo sobre la línea que ella dibujo. Duele y lo expresa con quejido, pero ella sólo sonríe, contenta. Esa sonrisa angelical, la misma que lo enamoro ahora sólo le hace estremecer de terror.

Varios cortes después, él siente como su cuerpo está entumecido de dolor y ella cose con pequeños metales las heridas, como si fuera un papel y estuviera abrochando.

No sabe cuanto tiempo paso, quizás días, semanas o hasta meses. Ella sigue haciendo cortes sobre él, sin llegar a lastimar su rostro, manos o piernas. Además de lastimarlo, también lo mantiene limpio y saludable. En una pequeña habitación de metal, ata sus brazos con largas cuerdas de cuero negro, que están amarradas a poderosos ganchos en la pared. Ahí hace frío, la parte delantera es de vidrio, frágil, si se lo propone puede romperlo. Por lo menos, tiene un sofá donde puede dormir.

Despierta un día sintiendo un fuerte dolor en los ojos. No puede ver nada por unos segundos, grita y cae del sofá justo cuando su vista vuelve. La ve del otro lado del cristal, ella sostiene un muñeco de tela y abre la puerta de vidrio sin dejar de sonreír.

—Esta será tu primera misión, cariño.

Desde ese día, Hakyeon, se vuelve su muñeco.

Al principio las actividades son fáciles; robar joyas, golpear a alguien, amenazar a otros. Parece volverse rutina, pero todo cambia cuando suelta esa maldita orden y Hakyeon no puede desobedecer, su cuerpo es de esa maldita bruja.

Siempre que ella dice algo él debe obedecer.

Vuelve una hora después cargando a un chico, quizás un poco más joven que él. Esta inconsciente mientras lo ata a la mesa de muñecas y tobillos como él tantas veces estuvo. Ella se acerca y golpea el rostro del chico hasta que despierta, tarda unos minutos por las drogas en su sistema.

—¿Chae Rin? —habla cuando logra recuperarse del aturdimiento, mueve confundido las muñecas viendo a sus costados que está atado con fuertes brazaletes de cuero—. ¿Qué? Que... que.

—Tranquilo, Jaehwan —sonríe ella mirando con cariño al chico, le acaricia una mejilla y él parece tranquilizarse un poco—. Me amas y dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí —Él traga saliva y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas—. Estaremos siempre juntos ahora. Tu ex ya no podrá interferir.

Hakyeon ve como ella toma un nuevo bisturí y lo acerca al rostro del asustado chico, que sólo dice "por favor" y llora. ¿También se veía así la primera vez? Seguro que sí. Pero ahora ya no puede sentir nada. Ni hacer nada. Ella le ordena que entre a su celda y ate sus propios brazos. Es entonces cuando el niño lo nota y le pide ayuda, pero Hakyeon no puede ayudar a Jaehwan, no cuando sus ojos son una cruz negra.

La tortura de Jaehwan dura menos tiempo, una semana. Ella corta trozos de piel formando dibujos en carne viva; en brazos, pecho y espalda. No necesita drogarlo para evitar que intente escapar ya que Hakyeon está ahí como un guardia.

Todos los días Jaehwan llora. Hakyeon odia escucharlo, pero cuando está en silencio se siente solo y vacío, prefiere oír los lamentos del chico nuevo. Que cruel e inhumano pensamiento.

La gran sala en donde están es en forma de círculo, con 6 celdas y una puerta, ésta conduce a pasillos que conectan con otras salas. Desde donde está, Hakyeon, puede ver a Jaehwan. Al poco tiempo ellos comienzan a hablar, el vidrio amortiguar un poco sus voces, pero aún es posible entablar una agradable conversión.

Saben que no pueden salir de ahí.

Cada semana aparece una persona para arreglar sus cabellos, cortarlos y tratarlos con productos aromáticos. Ellos no pueden negarse a nada, ni cuando los afeitan y depilan.

Las brujas existen y son seres horribles.

Comienzan las primeras misiones de Jaehwan, y Hakyeon no se sorprende cuando una noche el chico trae a otro hombre en brazos.

Nuevo muñeco.

Éste es Sanghyuk y está lleno de vida: lucha, grita y maldice a todo pulmón.

Chae Rin tarda más en hacer que los ojos de niño se vuelvan una cruz, en convertirlo en su muñeco, pero después de dos meses de tortura lo logra. De igual forma, Sanghyuk en cada oportunidad insulta y escupe a su dirección. Él paso del amor al odio en segundos, no es como Jaehwan que aún la ama o como Hakyeon que simplemente dejó de sentir.

Cuando están solos, Sanghyuk, no se cansa de hablar y manifestar que deben escapar. Los otros dos le escuchan, sólo que Hakyeon no puede verle porque sus celdas están una al lado de la otra y separadas por una pared de hierro.

Jaehwan es sumiso y tranquilo. Ya nada lo anima.

Hakyeon es un muñeco humano. No parece sentir nada.

Sanghyuk, un niño lleno de vida, una noche sale a una misión y vuelve cubierto de sangre. Ella lo dejó así en la celda y dijo: "sigue llamándome perra y harás peores cosas". Antes de irse liberó al niño, cambiando su ojos de cruz a normales. Sanghyuk lloro toda la noche, sus gritos y lamentos sacaron lágrimas a los otros dos, ellos no tenían idea de qué sucedió, pero seguro fue algo inimaginable como para romper la voluntad de alguien tan fuerte.

Ella no volvió hasta dos días después, dejó que Sanghyuk fuera a bañarse, los alimentó con buena comida y agua.

El menor no volvió a hablar. Sus ojos perdidos, muertos. La vida que tenía antes se fue, ahora sólo es un muñeco más.

Hakyeon volvió a salir, Chae Rin lo utiliza en vez de a Sanghyuk, el menor está roto y tardaría en repararse. Una noche salió junto a Jaehwan y entre ambos cargaron a un joven, lo ataron a la mesa y cuando el chico despertó sufrió la tortura inevitable.

Taekwoon luchó por desatarse, no tanto como debería, gritó mucho, pero no manifestó súplicas o palabra alguna. No hablo, ni cuando los demás preguntaron. Lo tacharon de mudo, pero Taekwoon no lo es. Él fue torturado con perforaciones en su cuerpo; brazos, pecho y espalda. En 3 semanas sus ojos se volvieron cruz y salió a su primera misión.

Con 4 hombres guapos a sus órdenes ella no está satisfecha. Les gritó e insulto, dijo que ya no les divertía tenerlos, que era aburrido torturarlos.

Jaehwan cantó esa vez tranquilizado a la histérica Chae Rin.

Pasaron los días.

Una noche volvió con un brillo espeluznante en los ojos, la rubia tenía una maravillosa idea y quería que el nuevo la ejecutara.

Salieron esa noche en busca de la víctima, Taekwoon sólo la siguió sin ganas, no tiene el control de su vida. Sin deseo, ni sentido. Llegaron a un departamento, entraron gracias a los trucos de la maldita bruja, en la habitación yacía un chico, un poco más joven que Taekwoon.

Él estaba dormido en la cama, pero despertó por la escandalosa risa de ella. El chico pregunto y se puso de pie, comenzó una discusión con ella y por lo que Taekwoon entendió, él es gay y la había rechazado esa mañana. ¿Ella quiere venganza? ¿Lo va a matar?

Taekwoon piensa lo peor, que deberá matar al chico. Ingenuo. Su imaginación se quedó corta.

Ella le ordena retener al chico, que ahora sabe se llama Wonsik. Ambos pelean, pero Taekwoon es mucho más fuerte y logra tumbar a Wonsik.

—Viólalo —eso es algo que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. La risa de ella congela el cuerpo de Taekwoon—. Ponlo en la cama y viólalo.

El terror llenó el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes.

Taekwoon, en contra de su voluntad deja a Wonsik en la cama.

—Lo siento —habla por primera vez Taekwoon viendo a los ojos de Wonsik, que está consciente, pero aturdido por los golpes recibidos, de todas formas intenta detenerlo—. Perdóname —ata las muñecas del menor a la cama con cuerdas que ella le entrega—. Lo siento —la voz de Taekwoon se corta, lágrimas caen de sus ojos en forma de cruz. Repite una y otra vez las mismas dos palabras sin dejar de llorar mientras mueve sus manos sobre el chico debajo de él, golpeándolo cada vez que ella ordena, quitándole cada prenda y hasta mordiendo la piel de Wonsik.

Taekwoon hizo todo lo que ella dijo.

Fue sabido que no se excitaría por lo que ella trajo una ayudante líquida que inyectó en él.

La mujer que un día fue hermosa y tierna, un ángel ante sus ojos, ahora es el moustro más cruel que nunca conoció, y lo convirtió a él en otro moustro.

Wonsik lloro suplicándole que parara, y aunque Taekwoon quería, no pudo, él llegó hasta el final. Se vio a sí mismo salir de Wonsik y su semen caer de él. Un ácido lleno su boca. Vómito. Asqueado de lo que hizo.

Wonsik se desmayó y ella le ordenó llevarlo consigo.

Al moverse, Taekwoon, no lo hizo como un muñeco, él desató a Wonsik y lo envolvió con una manta tomándolo entre sus brazos como si fuera el objeto más frágil y precioso. Fue cuidadoso todo el camino y al llegar lo mantuvo entre sus brazos, contra su pecho como si Wonsik fuera su bebé o un pequeño cachorro.

—¿Puedo bañarlo?

"No es mudo" pensaron Jaehwan, Hakyeon y Sanghyuk al escuchar a Taekwoon, éste deja acostado al nuevo en la mesa de tortura, pero no lo ata.

—Hazlo, ¿Por qué no? —se encoge de hombros ella, aún sonríe feliz de que su idea saliera mejor de lo esperado—. Ve, antes de que me arrepienta —Taekwoon asiente y vuelve a cargar a Wonsik estilo nupcial—. También vístelo, luego mételo dentro de la celda, cierra la puerta y vuelve a tu celda.

Ella se fue, no sin antes inyectar una dosis en el sistema de Wonsik para que no despertara hasta el día siguiente.

Taekwoon hizo todo lo que se le ordenó. Puso a Wonsik en una bañera con agua tibia y limpio cada herida, cada golpe y mordida de forma suave, con todo el cuidado que sus manos temblorosas le remitieron. Lloro y pidió perdón, hasta cuando lo dejó en la celda, él le pidió perdón al inconsciente Wonsik.

Taekwoon lloro hasta caer dormido.

Los demás se sintieron perturbados ante tal extraña y trágica escena.

Wonsik despertó después del medio día, cuando ella ya había pasado para dejarles el almuerzo. Él está aturdido mientras mira a su alrededor, le habla a Jaehwan que se encuentra a su lado, puede verlo porque al contrario de las celdas de los demás las de ellos están hechas de vidrio y barrotes, sin embargo, Jaehwan no le escucha, el vidrio que protege la celda de Wonsik es mucho más grueso y resistente. Ella tomó medidas drásticas después de que Sanghyuk rompiera todos los vidrios de su celda para agarrar, arañar y estirar sus cabellos rubios. Él rompió y corto sus dedos al hacerlo, obteniendo mechones rubios y la satisfacción de haberle hecho daño a la bruja. Aunque después se ganara el triple de tortura habitual valió cada segundo.

Wonsik ve a Taekwoon, sus celdas están casi una frente a la otra, enseguida su mirada confundida se vuelve de furia total, se acerca al vidrio y grita muchos insultos al mayor. Taekwoon no escucha lo que dice, pero con toda la culpa encima le pide perdón, una y otra vez repite lo mismo, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Wonsik. Ambos lloran, uno por pura rabia y el otro de dolor.

—¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué te ordenó ella? —pregunta Sanghyuk después de que ambos se calmaran, él no puede ver a Taekwoon por sus paredes de hierro, sólo a Wonsik, que está fuente a él.

—Tuviste que golpearlo, pero no por eso está así —habla Hakyeon, él si puede ver a Taekwoon, Jaehwan y Wonsik—. ¿Qué te hizo hacerle?

Los ojos de Taekwoon se llenan de lágrimas nuevamente, ahoga un sollozo cubriendo su boca con una mano. Él no dice nada, sólo llora abrazando sus piernas y enterrando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Todos están perdidos, lejos de casa, fueron arrebatados de su libertad, de sus sueños y proyectos, de las personas que quieren, ahora están solos, asustados y traumados.

Wonsik se niega a comer los dos primeros días, luego ella llama a Jaehwan y Sanghyuk para que lo tomen y aten a la mesa. Estos lo hacen con ojos de cruz sin poder negarse.

Ella no lo cortó, ni perforó, lo que hizo fue pintar dibujos sobre la piel de Wonsik y tatuarlo, fue doloroso, pero mucho más porque ella no tenía idea, fue violenta haciendo sangrar la piel del chico a cada movimiento.

Ella golpeó los moretones de Wonsik sacando aullidos de dolor de él. Le divierte mucho y lo expresa con risas que ante los oídos de ellos es el sonido más escalofriante y tétrico.

A pesar de todo el daño el nuevo siguió negándose a comer. Ella lo quiere con vida, pero si sigue así no durará mucho. Wonsik tiene una voluntad fuerte como Sanghyuk en sus primeros meses, por eso cambiar sus ojos a cruz y convertirlo en su muñeco tardara meses, sino es que antes muere de hambre. No lo conseguirá si Wonsik no come y acelerarlo con más tortura sólo lo matará más rápido.

Debe pensar en algo.

Wonsik quiere morir y no parece tenerle miedo a nada, las amenazas y estrategias de ella no causan nada en él.

Y al día 11 de la llegada de Wonsik, Taekwoon es sacado de su celda, él toma el plato de comida y los palillos que ella le entrega, entra a la celda de Wonsik. El ambiente es tenso, ve al chico temblar ante su presencia y eso le encoge el corazón, baja la mirada sentándose a un lado de él.

Wonsik mentiría si dijera que no tiene miedo, Taekwoon lo aterra, no puede mentir porque el mismo miedo lo paralizó y su cuerpo lo demuestra con temblores indignos de alguien que dijo que se vengaría.

—Come —habla Taekwoon dejando el plato y los palillos frente al menor, que niega y su flequillo bien cuidado, negro y lacio se mueve de un lado al otro—, por favor, no quiero obligarte —aunque los ojos de cruz son intimidantes, Wonsik puede ver la angustia en ellos. Él entiende que Taekwoon fue obligado a hacerle lo que hizo, lo sabe, pero no puede evitar temerle, odiarlo—. Por favor —los ojos de Taekwoon se llenan de lágrimas y aunque su rostro no exprese nada Wonsik puede ver lo mucho que sufre.

Mira a su costado derecho, ella está ahí, sentada y viendo sus largas uñas pintadas. Vuelve a mirar al chico frente suyo y extiende la mano para agarrar los palillos, sus dedos tiemblan, está débil y lastimado, no puede sostener nada.

—¿Podrías...?

Taekwoon asiente entendiendo, ayuda al menor a acomodarse con la espalda contra la pared y comienza a alimentarlo, de a poco, siendo paciente con el lento comer de Wonsik, que en ningún momento deja de verlo, como si temiera que el mayor hiciera un movimiento para lastimarlo.

—Gracias —es todo lo que dice Taekwoon antes de marcharse a su celda.

Cuatro días después ella logra controlar a Wonsik, se sorprende, pero enseguida comprende que el agotamiento no sólo fue físico sino también metal por lo que pudo entrar a su mente con facilidad.

Poderoso y despiadado poder, puede controlar a cualquier ser humano a través del dolor.

Las misiones a las que mandó a Wonsik fueron sencillas y veces también iba Hakyeon o Jaehwan, los dos más tranquilos y obedientes.

Fue un mes fácil de llevar y eso sólo significa que ella está planeando algo grande y siniestro.

Sucedió una noche, ella entro llena de energía y vitalidad. Les contó que conoció a un chico que es de lo más guapo que haya visto, siempre decía eso antes de planear el secuestro. Pero esta vez no dijo nada sobre el plan.

—Taekwoon —canta ella acercándose a la celda del chico, la puerta es de alambre muy diferente a las demás—. ¿Quieres divertirte con Wonsik? Vi como lo miras y es al único que le hablas —Chae Rin sonríe como una loca mientras abre la celda y vuelve con un susurro los ojos de Taekwoon en forma de cruz—. Vamos, vamos, estoy muy emocionada.

Ella suelta al chico y camina hacia Wonsik, sus tacos negros hacen eco a cada paso y taladra en los chicos con agujas de puro terror. Les ordena acercase a la mesa de tortura y una vez ahí sólo pide un beso tierno, ninguno de los dos puede negarse por lo que juntan sus bocas en un suave contacto casi dulce.

Wonsik no puede evitar temblar de puro miedo. Al sentirlo, Taekwoon, se llena de culpa.

—Quiero que Taekwoon este abajo esta vez —sonríe ella viendo cada movimiento. Sus palabras hacen pensar a los otros tres de lo que pudo haber pasado en el primer encuentro—. Wonsik, quiero que ates las muñecas de Taekwoon a la mesa, pero antes quítense la ropa.

Ellos hacen lo que se les ordena, incómodos y dándose miradas de disculpas. Una vez desnudos ella les obliga a beber un afrodisíaco que hace efecto en segundos.

Una vez las muñecas de Taekwoon atadas comienzan las órdenes que llenan a todos de disgusto. Los demás no pueden apartar la vista porque ella usa su dominio para obligarlos a ver. Jaehwan lloro todo el acto y Sanghyuk maldijo en susurro, mientras que Hakyeon parecía muerto, sin ninguna emoción.

Wonsik marca el cuello de Taekwoon con mordidas y fuertes chupones. Sus cuerpos están calientes por la droga y cualquier toque es bien recibido. Taekwoon, siente caricias en sus muslos que son separados y de inmediato su miembro es tomado en bruscos toques, sin poder evitarlo suelta un gemido de placer. Sucio, caliente y avergonzado intenta reprimir sus jadeos. Taekwoon mira al hombre encima suyo, sus músculos firmes manchados con tinta, a pesar de esos dibujos se ve muy bien, guapo, sexy. ¡No! Jamás pensó estar tenido este deseo por un hombre. Es enfermo. No debe pensar en nada. Parpadea y unos bonitos labios se encuentran con los suyos en un hambriento beso, pero al apenas separarse su mejilla es golpeada haciéndolo voltear el rostro. Duele un montón y más el fuerte agarre en su pene. Obtiene una angustiosa mirada de parte de Wonsik, él entiende, ojala pudiera decir algo y consolarlo, poder hacerle saber de alguna forma que no lo culpa, no le guarda el más mínimo rencor.

Wonsik maldice su existencia mientras acata la orden de morder el hombro de Taekwoon y arrancarle uno de los aros que perforan sus brazos. Evita verle a los ojos, demasiado asqueado consigo mismo, odiando cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Vuelve a arrancar otro aro haciendo chillar y sangrar al chico. Entonces ella dice la frase que lo obliga a poseer el cuerpo de Taekwoon, gime a gusto, sintiéndose asqueroso por eso, comienza a moverse separando más las piernas del mayor, jadea sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Odia esto. Se odia. Taekwoon arquea la espalda y gime de placer cuando dan en su punto dulce, Wonsik ve tal imagen y piensa en que si estuvieran en otras circunstancias hubiera disfrutado de un ardiente encuentro con tan hermoso hombre, pero la realidad es otra y éste es uno de los peores escenarios posible, tener relaciones sexuales para satisfacer la fantasía de una maldita mujer que los tortura y mantiene como juguetes.

Wonsik arranca unos ganchos situados en la espalda de Taekwoon, sin ver bien por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Taekwoon desearía poder extender la mano y acariciar los cabellos del menor, tranquilizarlo de alguna forma, porque sabe lo que se siente ser el maldito ejecutor de esas acciones, no quiere que Wonsik se sienta una basura y luego piense en ello por días, insultándose y repitiendo en su mente el horrible acto que hizo hasta volverse una mancha negra en su mente. Algo que lo pondrá en un estado de coma con los ojos abiertos. Como lo es Hakyeon la mayoría del tiempo.

Al acabar, Chae Rin, satisfecha les dejó ir a bañarse y cambiarse. Además, las nuevas heridas de Taekwoon deben ser tratadas, no quiere que sus muñecos sufran ninguna infección.

Mientras se secan y visten, Wonsik no deja de ver a Taekwoon, los moretones que se forman sobre la piel, las heridas que él provocó, se revuelve su estómago con disgusto.

—Lo siento —habla interrumpiendo las acciones del mayor, que termina de abrocha su pantalón y mira al chico tatuado—. Lo siento tanto, Taekwoon.

Las lágrimas de Wonsik lastiman el blando corazón del mayor, éste niega y termina con el espacio que los separa con un cálido abrazo, enseguida los sollozos del menor se intensifican mientras rodea la espalda del otro intentando no tocar las heridas de la espalda. Taekwoon respira profundo y palmea la espalda de Wonsik, le dice que está bien, pero su voz se va cortando a causa del dolor y las lágrimas, que no tardan en caer de sus ojos.

Duele. Duele tanto que no hace falta decir más, porque hablarlo sólo les acusara más dolor. Quieren irse de ahí, volver a sus vidas de antes, abrazar a sus madres y decirles cuanto las aman. Quieren ver el sol y sonreír hasta que les duela las mejillas.

Por un momento desean tantas cosas bonitas estando en los brazos del otro, disfrutan de la calidez de decidir dar un abrazo y aceptarlo. Así siguen hasta tranquilizar las emociones.

Vuelven y entran a sus celdas estando bajo las órdenes de ella. Con ojos rojos e hinchados son conscientes del equilibrio mental, no están angustiados de querer morirse, pero tampoco en paz.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehwan los despierta por la mañana con un dulce canto, siendo lo más agradable en ese horrible lugar. Como Wonsik no puede escucharlo despierta más tarde con los golpes en el vidrio por la llegada de la comida. Él atrapa la mirada de Taekwoon, es algo raro, pero le saluda con la mano y ese pequeño gesto manda una oleada de calidez por todo el cuerpo del mayor, que tímido devuelve el gesto, sacando después de tantos meses una dulce sonrisa de los labios de Wonsik.

Taekwoon jura sentir su cara en llamas y sus entrañas formando un huracán. Algo que jamás nadie había logrado con una sonrisa. ¿Se está volviendo loco? ¿O es la falta de afecto que lo deja así?

Ellas no los saca por días, gracias a eso Hakyeon vuelve a hablar con los demás, pero la paz no dura mucho cuando ella vuelve a ordenarles, saca a Wonsik y cuando vuelven él parece muy agotado. Así sigue por tres noches hasta que lo deja en paz y saca a Sanghyuk en su lugar.

Wonsik comienza a analizar cómo funciona el poder de la bruja, él fue observador y logró detectar la debilidad del poder dominante sobre ellos. Hay un muñeco de tela, una muñeca vudú, que ella siempre usa para infligir daño en todos ellos al mismo tiempo sin tener que tocarles, la muñeca es apuñalada y ellos sienten el dolor, pero también son libres, ella no puede dominar sus cuerpos cuando ocupa la muñeca, tampoco lo hace todo el tiempo al salir afuera. Sí, deben acatar sus órdenes, pero también pueden hacer otros movimientos por sus propias cuentas, nada muy grande como correr o gritar, ella es intocable por supuesto, pero si pueden voltear a ver algo o tomar objetos pequeños cuando ella está distraída.

Una noche, Wonsik se comunica con los demás a través de papeles escritos. Había conseguido lápices y hojas en sus salidas, todo lo oculto entre su zapatilla y jaens ajustados cuando ella no veía. Además, sólo escribía cuando la bruja salía por las noches con alguien más, porque había cámaras de vigilancia, eso lo saben gracias a Jaehwan, que tiene más libertad por ser tierno y obediente, él una vez encontró la habitación fingiendo que se perdió. La mansión es enorme y muy posible perderse entre los mismos pasillos.

Con el tiempo todos fueron consiguiendo cosas en sus salidas. Hakyeon volvió a salir y trajo a un chico nuevo, él es muy guapo y rebelde, tanto como los dos menores. Hongbin fue un problema y un dolor de cabeza para Chae Rin, por lo que los demás tuvieron tiempo libre, por decirlo así.

Hakyeon robo un celular y logró ocultarlo entre su abrigo. Sanghyuk se hizo de herramientas; destornilladores en su mayoría, los utilizaba para aflojar su puerta, de a poco soltando cada tornillo. Jaehwan consiguió más confianza torturando un poco al nuevo por voluntad propia, eso a ella le encantó, también canta y reparte la comida para todos, siempre intenta complacer a la bruja, hacer que mantenga su atención sobre él, que se confíe de su poder. Fue así como en sus idas y vueltas por la mansión logro entrar de nuevo en la oficina y memorizar el código de una de las puertas. Lo hizo siguiendo las instrucciones que Wonsik dejo en el papel oculto entre sus sobras, cuando Jaehwan recogió las bandejas de comida lo encontró.

Wonsik no es un agente secreto ni nada por el estilo, pero ver películas de acción lo lleno de conocimiento, contando los segundos y pisadas en la oscura noche pudo deducir a cuantos kilómetros están de la ciudad, no con exactitud, pero están muy lejos y siempre que vuelven parece un campo, desierto, sin luces, nada, sólo árboles.

El celular de Hakyeon no duraría sin batería, allí había grabado como ella tortura a Hongbin. Debían conseguir señal y publicar el video en algún faro donde pudieran rastrearlos. Sólo necesita una distracción cuando salga, ocultar algo le toma segundos, pero necesita más que unos segundos y debe lograrlo sin ser detectado, es algo casi imposible porque ella siempre lo está mirando, debía ser muy astuto.

Tres días después, Jaehwan y Hakyeon, vuelven de una misión.

—Lo conseguimos —dice Hakyeon acercándose al vidrio de su celda todo lo que las ataduras en sus muñecas y brazos le permiten.

—¿Cómo lo hicieron? —pregunta Sanghyuk viendo a Jaehwan, que se sienta en su mesa y devuelve la mirada. Taekwoon los escucha y Wonsik sólo los mira sin entender nada, intentando leer los labios.

—Dormimos con ella.

Sanghyuk arruga la nariz y niega.

—Qué asco.

—Ni te imaginas —Hakyeon frunce el ceño y voltea mirando a Hongbin, que duerme y al parecer tiene una pesadilla, su celda es más pequeña que cualquiera, al acostarse flexiona las rodillas para caber, es como una caja de vidrio—. ¿Está teniendo una pesadilla?

—Yo creo que ya se volvió loco —comenta Sanghyuk sacando sus manos por los barrotes, que antes tenían vidrio—. Por la noche se la pasó gritando y maldiciendo, al parecer su jaula es caliente —todo lo contrario a la suya, que tiene un árbol en medio volviendo el lugar muy frío por las noches. Por suerte la celda de Taekwoon tiene un fondo con aluminio y a los costados luces que chocan contra ésta dando un poderoso brillo y calor. Sanghyuk suele recostarse por esa pared y Taekwoon también, haciendo un buen contraste entre frío y calor para ambos.

—¿No te recuerda a alguien los primeros días?

—Fui encantador —ríe el menor, no puede ver a Hakyeon, pero sabe que está sonriendo—. Sólo espero que ella no le haga lo mismo que a mí.

Guardan silencio después de eso y Hongbin despierta sobresaltado junto a un grito de dolor. Enseguida se sienta sin tocar el vidrio o rozar sus brazos contra su cuerpo. Ella había incrustado pedazos de vidrio en su piel, como pequeñas rocas una al lado de la otra creando hileras en sus brazos y torso derecho. Algunas son recientes y aún sangran, si se las quita sólo lo hace sangrar más y de paso recibir más dolor cuando ella lo vea arruinar su "arte".

Sanghyuk acaricia los pequeños pedazos de maderas en su brazo, se estremece al recordar como ella corto su piel quitándole partes para pegar la madera en su lugar. No entiende como eso no se infectó y lo terminó matando.

Por la noche, Chae Rin llega echando humo, está furiosa porque ahora que todos vieron el video no la dejan en paz, su cara se ve perfectamente y todos esperan que sea un película, algo difícil de asimilar porque no parece tener ningún efecto especial, ni filtro. Es 100% real. La policía y periodistas buscan a la bruja. ¡Ese video se hizo viral! Pero seguro pronto lo prohibirán por las crueles escenas.

—¿Quién de ustedes fue el que subió el video? —respira profundo y agarra un cuchillo de la mesa— ¿Quién grabó y subió el video? —ella parece escupir fuego en cada palabra lo que asusta a los chicos, pero a este nivel sólo es un breve espanto—. Son todos muy valientes —sonríe balanceado el cuchillo y acariciándolo con sus dedos—. Por el ángulo supongo que sólo pueden ser dos personas —los ojos de ella brillan de un intenso rojo haciendo que los de ellos se formen en una cruz negra.

Camina a la celda de Wonsik y la abre, corta con el cuchillo las ataduras y le ordena caminar hacia la mesa. Luego abre la puerta de Hakyeon y corta sus ataduras también, es obvia su intención, no volver a meterlos ahí de nuevo. Ella les ordena atar una de sus muñecas a la mesa con las esposas, una vez ambas cerraduras ajustadas ella mete la llave entre sus pechos y acerca el cuchillo a la garganta de Hakyeon, éste mira a Wonsik, están uno frente y separados por la mesa.

—¿El celular dónde está? —la pregunta va para ambos, pero ellos se miran a los ojos y no hacen ningún movimiento, ¿Se resisten a su poder? Ella hace un corte en el brazo de Hakyeon y otro en el pecho de Wonsik, justo sobre el tatuaje de corazón—. El celular lo quiero ¡Ahora!

Hakyeon parpadea y chilla de dolor mientras mueve su mano libre y saca el aparato de su cuello alto, el abrigo de lana es ancho en esa parte que se dobla creando dos capas suficientes para ocultar el celular.

Ella toma el celular y lo lanza al suelo con fuerza.

Jaehwan cierra los ojos mientras escucha como ella hace pedazos el aparato y los insulta furiosa. Un grito lo hace abrir los ojos y lo que ve hiela su sangre, Hakyeon tiene clavado el cuchillo en el hombro derecho.

—¡Yo confíe en ustedes! ¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto?

Su voz suena herida y las lágrimas en sus ojos podrían dar lástima sólo a alguien que no la conoce.

Ella sigue hablando, gritando y echando odio mientras clava objetos en la espalda de Wonsik y Hakyeon; agujas, clavos, ganchos, cuchillos. Hasta agarra un látigo y comienza a golpearles con él, volviendo sus espaldas rojas de sangre. Wonsik es el primero en caer de rodillas entonces ella agarra sus cabellos y avienta su cabeza contra la mesa repetidas veces.

—No... no, ¡Basta! ¡Vas a matarlo! ¡Por favor, déjalo! —Taekwoon ya no aguanta ver tanto daño, las lágrimas acarician sus mejillas y el dolor es profundo en sus ojos, tiembla cuando ella le mira, pero no retrocede, sus dedos toman con más fuerza la reja.

—Es la primera vez que escucho tu voz de esta manera —ella sonríe con división—, suplicando piedad, Taekwoon ¿Qué te hace hablar ahora? ¿Es ese chico? —camina de nuevo hacia Wonsik y le toma de los cabellos, él apenas está consciente, una herida en su frente se abrió dejando una línea de sangre caer y manchar la parte izquierda de su rostro—. ¿No crees que se ve hermoso de rojo?

Taekwoon, muerde su lengua para no escupir todos los insultos, suplicar no sirve de nada, todos lo saben, pero a ella le divierte y eso es perfecto.

—Por favor, por favor, lastímame a mí, pero ya no le hagas daño.

—¿Escuchas eso Wonsik? Tú novio está dispuesto a sufrir por ti.

Wonsik murmura algo y como ella no lo escucha le ordena repetirlo, acercando su rostro.

—Tú... —él respira profundo antes de seguir—, vete al infierno —y con un movimiento rápido clava un cuchillo cerca del cuello de ella.

Chae Rin enseguida suelta a Wonsik y camina de espaldas llevándose ambas manos al cuello, chilla de dolor mientras se saca el pequeño cuchillo y casi corre afuera, gritando que volverá para matarlo.

Los demás están impresionados, impactados por tal acción. Hongbin es el primero el gritar y alabar tal hazaña de Wonsik, los demás aún están sorprendidos. Hakyeon le grita a Sanghyuk sobre seguir el plan sacando a éste de su aturdimiento, enseguida el chico toma su destornillador y termina de desajustar los ya sueltos tornillos para quitar los barrotes de abajo y lograr salir agachado, corre a la celda de Jaehwan, en donde introduce en el panel digital un código de números que el mismo chico le dice, con la puerta desbloqueada, Jaehwan, saca un cuchillo clavado en la espalda de Hakyeon, se disculpa mientras toma el muñeco de tela que está sobre la mesa de herramientas y corre hacia la oficina de cámaras para desbloquear las demás puertas. Sanghyuk vuelve a su celda siendo un manojo de nervios al colocar las barras de hierro en su lugar e introduciendo los tornillos sin dar muchas vueltas, lo suficiente para que se sostengan.

—Wonsik, Wonsik —llama Taekwoon sin dejar de ver al chico, que parece estar muerto ya que cuelga de la mesa por su muñeca atada.

—No está muerto —asegura Hakyeon viendo desde debajo de la mesa como el pecho del chico sube y baja con suaves respiraciones.

Taekwoon suspira aliviado, se limpia las lágrimas sin dejar de ver a Wonsik. Ese gesto saca una suave sonrisa a Hakyeon, es cálido el sentimiento de saber que aún son humanos y no simples muñecos. Él se había rendido hace mucho, pero cuando vio que todos se aferraban a la vida y a un plan de escape decidió también luchar para ser libre. Aunque le cueste la vida.

Comienza a escucharse los ecos que hace el taco aguja. Ellos tiemblan del miedo y ruega para que el plan funcione.

Chae Rin aparece por la puerta abierta de par en par, ella tiene la herida del cuello vendada, al parecer Wonsik no le dio en un lugar mortal, sólo un poco más arriba y hubiera muerto desangrada.

Ella saca a Taekwoon de su celda, sin darse cuenta de que Jaehwan no está, la furia la ciega. Además, Hongbin y Sanghyuk no dejan de hablar, para distraerla.

—Mátalo—ordena dejando un cuchillo en la mano de Taekwoon—. Mata a Wonsik —pronuncia cada palabra con odio puro.

Ella ya no sonríe, no le divierte nada, no cuando acaban de atentar contra su vida ¡Su propio muñeco!

Taekwoon niega con la cabeza, pero su cuerpo se mueve solo y avanza hacia el inconsciente Wonsik. Aprieta fuerte el mango del cuchillo. No quiere hacerlo. No puede estar obligado de esa manera. Él debe proteger a Wonsik ¡No hacerle daño! ¡No!

—¡Cállense los demás! —grita furiosa mirando a Hongbin y luego a Sanghyuk, ellos acatan la orden. Entonces lo nota—. ¿Dónde está Jaehwan? —frunce el ceño y se da vuelta para ver alrededor cuando un cuchillo le atraviesa la garganta.

Ella abre gane sus ojos y toma la mano de Jaehwan, que incrusta con más fuerza el cuchillo siendo salpicado en la cara, sangre cae desde la abertura, la cavidad es mayor cuando el cuchillo es quitado, mancha su vestido negro y también el suelo cuando cae. Sus nervios la hacen dar pequeños movimientos, la sangre sale por su boca y nariz obstaculizando la respiración acabando así con su pequeño bocado de vida.

El muñeco en la mano de Jaehwan desaparece volviéndose polvo.

Ellos vuelven a tener sus ojos normales y el dominio completo sobre sus acciones.

Taekwoon suspira aliviado dejando caer el cuchillo que estaba a punto de incrustarlo en el corazón de Wonsik, comienza a desatar al chico cuando escucha la dulce voz de Jaehwan cargada de tristeza.

—Lo siento, cariño, tenía que hacerlo —Jaehwan está arrodillado a un lado del cuerpo de Chae Rin, con suaves toques le acaricia la mejilla manchada de rojo—. Eres libre ahora.

Sólo él que realmente la amo podría perdonarla y sentirse triste por su muerte.

Dejando el cuchillo en el suelo, Jaehwan se levanta y camina hacia Hakyeon para desatarlo, luego libera a Hongbin. Sanghyuk lo hace por sí solo.

Taekwoon quita con cuidado cada cuchilla, aguja o objeto que estuviera incrustado en la espalda de Wonsik y luego lo ayuda a pararse, él está a nada de la inconsciencia. Taekwoon lo deja apoyarse contra su espalda y con ayuda de Hongbin logra cargar a Wonsik tomándolo de los mulos y encorvándose un poco para que no caiga hacia atrás. Sanghyuk toma de la misma manera a Hakyeon. Salen de la mansión, Jaehwan dirige el camino.

Logran llegar afuera después de varias vueltas, lo que encuentran no es más que césped y un oscuro bosque. A pesar del miedo intercambian una mirada y avanzan, saben el camino pero ¿Qué sucederá al volver? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron afuera? ¿Podrán volver a sus vidas de antes? ¿Son siquiera ellos mismos? Quizás lo que pasaron les cambió para siempre.

Después de una larga caminata pasan cerca de una colina en donde Taekwoon logra ver el comienzo del amanecer, eso lo detiene y hace avanzar hacia ello. Los demás lo notan siguiéndolo en silencio. Ese amanecer es lo más bonito que han visto en mucho tiempo.

—Wonsik, mira —habla casi en su susurro Taekwoon, su voz siempre es suave, baja y dulce.

Wonsik abre los ojos y sonríe apenas, acomodando mejor sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Taekwoon.

—Es bonito.

—Maravilloso.

La voz de Jaehwan se quiebra después de esa palabra, sus sollozos son casi contagiosos, tanto como sus lágrimas de puro alivio.

¿Mató a alguien? Sí, fue por defensa propia. Cualquiera de ellos hubiera hecho lo mismo en la más mínima oportunidad. Ellos fueron esclavos de las artes oscuras, torturados por una maldita bruja. Son la prueba viviente de lo peligroso que son los brujos. Quizás no todos son así, nadie sabe. Ellos son víctimas y tienen pruebas de que no fueron los únicos que pasaron por tal atrocidad. Porque su sector es el 28 de quien sabe cuantos más.

Ellos estarán bien, porque son fuertes e inteligentes, pondrán integrarse de nuevo a la sociedad.

Lo seguro es que seguirán siendo amigos, porque una experiencia como esa une de por vida. Y quizás otros sean más que amigos.


End file.
